


The Rite To Survive

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Jurassic Park was supposed to be a dream come true. Dinosaurs brought back to life seemed like something you could enjoy. Yet chaos always reigned.





	The Rite To Survive

Having been friends with Alan Grant you were used to being stuck in deserts with the man. What you weren’t used to were helicopters landing in the middle of these deserts or strange men in white suits asking you to give your seal of approval on amusement parks. 

You, Alan Grant, and Ellie Sattler were in the middle of excavating a velociraptor skeleton when John Hammond’s helicopter landed and he went into Grant’s trailer. The conversation was an odd one but you eventually agreed to flying to his island because he promised to fund digging. Learning that the name of the place was Jurassic Park you assumed it was dinosaur themed.

During the ride to the information center you realized you were wrong, very very wrong. Passing directly next to you was a living, breathing Brontosaurus. I creature you’d only scene walk in simulations. But here it was and according to Hammond there were more, even a T-Rex. It was impressive to say the least.

From what was revealed in the tour, the dinosaurs had been created from DNA found in a mosquito. The dinosaurs had all been genetically modified to be female and there were plans to breed velociraptors. At lunch Hammond tried to get your approval along with Alan and Ellie. The three of you were reserved in your responses, unsure of the potential risk a park full of dinosaurs could present. Turns out you’d see those risks firsthand.

The tour of the park started with a few small problems, nothing that wouldn’t happen on any day. No shows in the carnivore exhibit and a sick Triceratops. But it was when you reached the T-Rex exhibit that everything went wrong. A storm that had been threatening to come in all day finally arrived but when the Jeeps were meant to turn back they failed to start. Then there was shaking and a loud roar. The entire parks electronic security system was down leaving your group to do battle with a T-Rex.

The T-Rex tried to get the children in the other Jeep but Grant and Ian distracted it. However Tim failed to get out of the car when it landed in the trees. You to were stuck your Jeep because when the T-Rex came out from the jungle and went towards the flashlight, it hand knocked your Jeep upside down. Glass had shattered and metal torn from the dinosaurs claws. The metal was the reason you couldn’t move. A piece of it was now lodged in your side preventing you from moving to much. 

Luckily, Alan realized that you hadn’t escaped the Jeep yet and ran back to help pull you out. Refusing his help you told him to take the children and go but he ignored you and began slowly inching you out. It was painful and you were terrified that the T-Rex would return, but Grant assured you that you were fine. You walked as fast as you could over to the car in the trees but by the time you rescued Tim it had fallen. Climbing down was the only way to escape the T-Rex no matter how difficult it was to move.

“Just keep holding on, we’ll get you help as soon as we get back to the information center” Alan told you while gently pulling the metal out of your side.

“My bag, I have a first aid kit in there”

“You brought a first aid kit to an amusement park”

“To the excavation site but we left from there, didn’t really have time to pack properly”

You took some bandages and wrapped them around your side, covering the wound, putting pressure to stop the bleeding. The pain was overwhelming but so was the thought of being nearly killed by dinosaurs. You spent the night in a tree surrounded by herbivores, something you found oddly comforting.

The next morning you changed your bandages before heading of with Alan and the kids. Finding dinosaur eggs confirmed that they were breeding and then you were almost run over by herd of dinosaurs. Eventually you made your way to the perimeter fence where you had to climb over. It was difficult with your wound, stretching out made it wider and the pain it caused was enough to make you pass out. You forced yourself to continue.

Finally you made it to the visitors center only to be found in the presence of raptors. You hid and tried to keep your wound from getting infected by cleaning and re-bandaging it. The moment everything was over the helicopters were called and a promise was made to get you to the hospital first thing when you landed.

“Never again. I am never doing that again” you announced to those in the helicopter.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
